His Ex
by delupaper
Summary: Yifan tidak suka bila Chanyeol menghadiri sebuah reuni, terutama yang berkaitan dengan mantan kekasih. [exo krisyeol, mention of sehun, baekhyun, yixing]


**His Ex**

"Aku akan pergi ke reuni." Chanyeol rapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat buruk. Tapi mungkin ia hanya merasa penampilannya masih belum sempurna.

"Reuni? Reuni apa?"

"SMA."

Oh, kalau SMA, itu artinya... "Oh." Yifan diam sesaat, memeriksa raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlalu sumringah untuk seseorang yang hanya akan datang ke reuni SMA."Memangnya…, semuanya akan datang? Maksudku, semua angkatan akan datang?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak langsung menjawab Yifan, ia terkikik pelan terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata, "Tidak semua angkatan, tentunya. Tambahannya hanya dua angkatan di bawahku." Chanyeol kemudian melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian dan membukanya. "Akan ada yang tidak datang, mungkin orang-orang seperti Jongdae tidak akan datang."

Kim Jongdae, kerabat sekolah menengah yang satu angkatan dengan Chanyeol itu dulunya dikenal sebagai seseorang yang konyol, supel, namun pemalas. Jadi meski Jongdae memiliki banyak teman, tidak berarti rasa malasnya tidak dapat menahannya dari pergi ke reuni untuk bertemu dengan kawan lama.

"Kalau Baekhyun akan datang?" God, damn it.

Wu Yifan..., bisakah kau terdengar tidak secemburu ini? Yifan seharusnya tidak bersikap posesif dan mudah cemburu, pria tenang nan maskulin tidak boleh seperti ini! Tapi... Yifan tidak bisa menahannya, rasa cemburu dan posesif yang ada dalam dirinya selalu saja terluapkan bila ia teringatkan mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang dahulu cukup berarti itu.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang teman dari sekolah menengah yang tepatnya satu angkatan dengan Chanyeol. Pribadi Baekhyun hampir serupa dengan Jongdae namun mungkin bedanya, Baekhyun dapat membedakan kapan dirinya harus jadi seseorang yang konyol, dan kapan dirinya harus jadi seseorang yang dewasa; yang tentunya merupakan idaman kekasih setiap orang; termasuk Chanyeol saat itu.  
"Baekhyun? Uh …, sepertinya dia akan datang." Chanyeol masih memasang sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya yang entah-apa-artinya-itu yang membuat Yifan merasa tak nyaman. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kenapa…?

Chanyeol yang manis dan lembut hatinya ini juga memiliki kekurangan, yakni sifat naifnya yang tidak dapat ditandingi oleh siapa pun. Chanyeol cukup sering berperilaku terlalu touchy kepada siapa saja bahkan bila itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sehingga perilakunya tersebut selalu mengundang orang-orang untuk lebih mendekatinya. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol itu memiliki pribadi yang sulit sensitif dengan perasaan orang lain, hal ini membuat banyak orang merasa tertantang untuk lebih mendekati Chanyeol (well, tidak banyak juga yang benar-benar berani mendekati Chanyeol karena Yifan siap kapan saja untuk menggagalkan usaha orang-orang yang ingin merebut Chanyeol darinya).

"Yifan!"

"Huh?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan menghadap Yifan dengan wajah cemberut lucunya. "Kau tidak menjawabku tadi." Kata Chanyeol yang kini telah berpakaian sangat rapi dan menarik itu. "Aku bertanya, memangnya kenapa kalau Baekhyun ikut?"

"U-uh …"

"Jangan katakan kau akan mencegahku untuk pergi ke reuni, karena kalau iya, kau takkan bisa mencegahku."

Yifan tidak langsung menjawab ketika fokusnya sempat teralihkan oleh pemandangan bibir indah Chanyeol. "Bukan begitu-"

"Kau cukup sering menggagalkan rencanaku untuk pergi ke mana pun! Dan aku tidak suka itu."

"Aku ikut."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan ikut ke reuni itu."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, masih menatap Yifan. "Oh, okay …." Kata Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat. "Good idea."

"Um … uh, ha-ha, yeah."

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mendekati Yifan yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. Chanyeol masih tersenyum kemudian dengan santainya duduk di kedua paha Yifan yang pastinya sangat disambut baik oleh Yifan. "Tidak biasanya kauingin pergi ke acara yang, you know, terdapat banyak orang atau ramai." Tutur Chanyeol.

"Hey, aku tidak begitu anti-sosial seperti yang kaupikirkan." Yifan sedikit menengadah untuk menghadap Chanyeol, ia kemudian memeluk kekasihnya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk leher Chanyeol-mencuri kesempatan untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol; vanilla.

"Hm, yeah, lalu kenapa kau menolak banyak permintaan pertemanan di jejaring sosialmu?"

"Well …, mereka mantan-mantan kekasihmu." Bibir Yifan sedikit menggelitik leher Chanyeol ketika ia berbicara. Untuk menutupi rasa geli tersebut, Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yifan.

"Gosh, kau benar-benar aneh."

"Aku bukannya aneh, aku hanya …, begitulah." Yifan benar-benar berpegang teguh pada imej dinginnya yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada orang-orang, sehingga seringkali termasuk Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, banyak sekali perasaan yang dirasakannya tidak diluapkan hanya karena merasa malu untuk menunjukkannya. Seperti kecemburuan yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

Oh my my. Yifan memang tipe pria yang dari luar terlihat tak memiliki emosi, namun sebenarnya ia merupakan pria yang sangat sensitif. Sering sekali Yifan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar mandi hanya untuk menangis bila ia merasa hidupnya menyedihkan (Kita semua terkadang melakukan ini, 'kan?)

"Hmm." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, merasa terlalu nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan Yifan yang terus mengelusi punggungnya lembut. "Aku tidak suka Yixing." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berucap, dan nada bicaranya sungguh … sinis? Ini aneh.

"Yixing?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau membencinya?"

"It's not that I hate him," Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yifan, ia menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan agak muram, "Aku hanya tidak menyukainya, itu saja."  
Yifan memicingkan kedua matanya, mengirim pertanyaan-pertanyaan melalui tatapan yang diperuntukkan pada Chanyeol tersebut."Kau aneh."

"Kau juga tadi aneh."

"Tidak menyukai seseorang tanpa alasan, itu baru untukmu." Tentu saja aneh untuk Chanyeol, ingat bahwa Chanyeol itu bukan seseorang yang sensitif, ia tidak mudah benci seseorang atau sesuatu.

"Well …, aku kurang suka dengan Yixing karena dia …"

"Dia …?"

Chanyeol berdehem terlebih dahulu, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Yifan, meremasnya gemas. "Dia sering dekat-dekat denganmu, aku tidak suka."

Yifan melepaskan dua tangan Chanyeol yang melekat di pipinya, kemudian berganti menjadi dirinya yang menangkup pipi gempal Chanyeol dan meremasnya gemas. "Oh? Park Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini."

"Aku memang begini." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan pipi yang mulai merona. Hangat pipi itu mulai meradiasi ke telapak tangan Yifan.

"Ooh, kau ada sisi manja." Yifan tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku suka kau yang begini."

"Kau memang harus menyukaiku."

"Kalau tidak?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang malah tersenyum pada Yifan penuh arti. "Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan lagi mendapatkan apa pun lagi dariku."

"Oh, ayolah!" Yifan merengek manja, tanpa sadar dirinya juga memiliki sisi seperti ini. "Kau tidak boleh mengancamku dengan itu!"

"God, Yifan. Kau memang mudah ditebak, apakah isi pikiranmu benar-benar hanya mengenai seks?!"

Yifan pun diam dan bergumam sebentar untuk berpikir, kemudian menjawab, "Aku terharu, Chanyeol. Kau sepertinya sungguh mengenalku. Tapi kau hanya separuh benar." Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang menampakkan kebingungan, Yifan pun segera menambahkan, "Asal kautahu saja, aku tidak hanya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Oh, kalau begitu kau memikirkan apa lagi?"

"Hmm … aku memikirkan keuangan," Yifan melebarkan senyumnya sambil masih memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang menampakkan kenaifan itu, "Aku pikirkan Sehun, dan masa depannya juga."

"Oh," hanya itu responmya, Chanyeol terdengar kecewa, ia berdehem untuk mengatur suaranya agar tak ketahuan merasa sedih mengetahui dirinya tidak ada di dalam benak Yifan. "Okay, cool."

Masih terdengar sendu. Yifan pun tertawa menghadapi Chanyeol yang terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya karena namanya tak disebut oleh Yifan. Maka kemudian, Yifan segera menghujani pipi gempal Chanyeol dengan kecupan berkali-kali.

"Uuhhh, Yifaaan." Chanyeol menghentikan aksi manis kekasihnya dengan menjauhkan kening Yifan dari wajahnya.

Karena perlakuan ini, Yifan pun berhenti mengecupi pipi Chanyeol, namun ia sekali lagi mengecup pipi sang kekasih karena masih merasa gemas. "Tentu saja aku juga memikirkanmu." Ia akhiri kalimat tersebut dengan sebuah senyum simpul. "Aku tidak hanya memikirkanmu, aku menjadikanmu sebagai prioritasku."

Chanyeol diam cukup lama, ia terlihat terkejut. "Oh, God."

"Kau jangan menangis-"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar merangkai kata-kata?!"

"Ugh, kupikir kau akan tersentuh, aku sedang mencoba untuk romantis."  
Kekasih Yifan itu terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian menyisiri helaian rambut Yifan yang menghalangi sebagian wajahnya. "Kau aneh kalau sedang romantis."

"Kau aneh kalau sedang cemburu." Yifan sebenarnya hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya lebih panjang lagi untuk menggoda Chanyeol, namun ia malah membelalakan matanya dan melenguh terkejut. Yifan pun berseru histeris, "God, Chanyeol!"

"Aaaa! Ada apa?!"

Yifan berkedip, berkedip lagi, dan lagi, lalu membisu lama. Pemandangan ini membuat Chanyeol jadi ikut histeris dan panik.

"Yifan, kau kenapa?!"

"Oh, God! Aku cemburu pada semua mantan kekasihmu!"

"Ha? Cemburu? Apa maksudmu-oh God!" Chanyeol juga terbelalak, ia dan Yifan pun saling berpandangan. Mereka kini telah menyadari sesuatu. Telah menyadari apa yang sebenarnya membuat mereka kurang suka dengan orang yang seharusnya tidak dibenci. Cemburu.  
Mungkin ini terdengar konyol dan bodoh, tapi pasangan ini memang tidak pernah benar-benar merasa cemburu sebelumnya. Tidak sampai Yifan mengetahui kedekatan Chanyeol dan salah seorang mantan kekasihnya yang masih berlangsung. Juga Chanyeol yang selalu merasa tidak senang melihat kedekatan Yifan dan Yixing. Cemburu. Hm.

"Jadi itu yang namanya cemburu?! Yifan!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau baru saja mengaku cemburu!"

"I know right!"

"Wow."

Mereka pun sontak tertawa kencang bersamaan. Entah apa yang menurut mereka lucu tapi mereka tetap tertawa hingga hampir kehabisan napas. "Kau cemburu pada Baekhyun, entahlah ini konyol menurutku." Chanyeol masih tertawa, ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit. "Yifan, kau lucu dan memalukan!"

"Uh, Chanyeol …?"

"Yeah?" Katanya di sela-sela tawanya yang mulai reda.

"Kau juga cemburu pada Yixing."

"Aku cemburu ada Yixing, God, aku benar-benar konyol-wait, what?!" Chanyeol spontan memegangi bahu Yifan, mengguncangnya histeris. "Aku cemburu?" Chanyeol kemudian memaksakan tawa yang malah terdengar renyah itu. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Ini membuatku curiga padamu."

"Apa?"

Yifan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Chanyeol, ia melemparkan senyum manis pada kekasihnya. "Aku menemukan fotoku dan Yixing yang sempat hilang di dalam tong sampah." Senyum Yifan semakin lebar ketika Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yifan. "Kau yang melakukannya, bukan?"

"Uh,"

"Diam berarti iya, mengaku berarti iya, berdalih berarti iya."  
Tidak langsung menjawab, Chanyeol diam sambil memainkan sudut kain pakaian yang Yifan kenakan. "Kau menyebalkan." Rengek Chanyeol kesal, ia memukul dada Yifan separuh serius, namun rasanya tetap sakit. Cara bercanda Chanyeol memang cukup aneh.

"Kenyataan memang memalukan hidup, it's okay it's love." Kata Yifan. "Quote of the day, by Wu Yifan yang tampan pemilik Chanyeol."

"Kau yang memalukan hidupku." Chanyeol mencubit pangkal hidung Yifan sambil terkekeh. Minggu pagi ini dengan ditemani orang terkasih memang layaknya surga kecil dunia.

"Aku memalukan hidupmu, aku juga yang mengisi harimu." Yifan bertutur dan tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Mereka terus berpandangan, rasa kasih sayang terpancar di dua pasang bola mata itu.

Tanpa ingin membalas pernyataan manis Yifan, Chanyeol segera mencium mesra bibir Yifan yang sebenarnya sedari tadi sudah mengundang bibir Chanyeol untuk bertemu. Pagi itu mereka akhiri dengan sebuah sesi saling berpelukan di atas ranjang hingga tengah hari. Yifan secara mengejutkan ingin diajak bermalas-malasan untuk waktu yang lama bersama Chanyeol. Yifan pikir tidak apa-apa bila banyak orang ingin mendekati Chanyeol, karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya akan tetap menatap Yifan seorang sebagai orang terkasihnya.

.

"Yifan, ada reuni yang harus kuhadiri."

"Okay, aku juga ada janji dengan Yixing."

"Uh …, lupakan soal reuninya. Sepertinya aku sakit perut."

* * *

**fin**. [written on mobile]


End file.
